Tokidoki Robu UKchan!
by Confeti
Summary: AU. USA/UK o bien EE.UU/Inglaterra o América/UK. Algo bastante crack, muchas peleas y un UK-chan muy muy inocentón. Algo por allí pinta Francia.
1. El té de UK

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ~ Axis Powers le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei_, así que para mi desgracia los grandiosos personajes no son míos, y por ello aún Alemania no se ha comido a Italia, ni Rusia se ha devorado a todos los países como Lituania, Letonia, y bla bla.

**Aclaraciones:** Prefiero usar el nombre de los países, por que los otros que les pusieron me dan flojera además me ahorro tiempo escribiendo.

**Capítulo #01** – El té de UK (o Inglaterra o Gran Bretaña como gusten carajo!)

- Delicioso – bebía en una taza de refinada porcelana. La brisa matutina invitaba a bailar a los narcisos, el rocío rodaba entre las violetas y jazmines; el jardín estaba encantador. No había nada que pudiera turbar el ambiente. - Este té de darjeeling es realmen-… - y antes de que terminara de hablar una bola de béisbol se estrelló con la taza china haciéndola añicos y derramando el té por completo sobre su piel - ¡Waaaah! ¿Pero que demonios?.

- Hahaha, hola UK – saludó con toda la arrogancia posible - ¿hum? – vio el estado en que se encontraba el británico - ¿qué pasa UK?, ¿no eras tú el que insistía en que a la hora del té debíamos comportarnos y abstenernos de nadar en el Westbound? – contestó irónico.

- ¿De quien crees que es la culpa de que esté así? – decía entre dientes con tal rabia que podía palmarse en el ambiente, y un deseo ferviente de lanzarse sobre el héroe del mundo.

- ¡Oh! ya entiendo, por fin te has dado cuenta de que tu té es un asco y has preferido tirarlo que bebértelo, ya decía yo que no podías tener tan malos gustos – monologaba descaradamente alegre.

- Tú… - estaba a punto de desbordar su ira.

- ¿Eh? – encontró sobre la mesa su preciada pelota – con que aquí estabas – tomo la bola – mmm, pero que tragedia te has mojada con ese horrible té – lanzaba unas miradas de profunda tristeza.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Ya cállate tonto! – bramó furioso UK.

- Nn~ relájate UK, que gracias a tu pésimo gusto en bebidas me he quedado sin pelota de béisbol – reprochó el hombre de los sueños y la tierra prometida.

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué te crees mocoso? Si has sido tu quien ha arruinado mi tranquila mañana con tus idioteces – golpeó la mesa con ambas manos para levantarse de su asiento.

- Vamos, vamos, que no es para tanto – movía la mano con insolencia.

- Eres un… - cerró sus puños, jalando así un poco del mantel.

- ¿Por qué no mejor le pides… - levantó el mentón de UK para mirarle con fogosa excitación - … a tus duendes que te compren una nueva taza? – dibujó suavemente con su dedo la barbilla del británico.

- N-no los nombres – sus mejillas encendidas coloreaban su nívea piel y el esmeralda de sus ojos iluminaba su candor.

- ¿Por qué no? – jugueteaba rozando su nariz con la del mayor (en edad obviamente pues desde años atrás América parecía haber crecido bastante).

- Ame… ri… ca… - sentía como el aliento del héroe se estrellaba con el suyo.

- ¿Sí?, UK – sus labios deseaban rozar los del excéntrico Inglaterra, que en ese momento, desarmado e indefenso lucía fascinante. Llegó el momento de conquistar.

- Y-yo… - no podía resistir la seducción del joven , su cuerpo se estremecía y sus labios temblaban mientras fruncía el ceño que vibraba con una melodía lánguida y lenta.

- ¡Por mi patrie!, quelle merde est cela? – clamó Francia quien se encontraba probando las galletitas que se hallaban sobre la mesa.

- ¡Ah! – ante la presencia del ferviente adorador de Dionisio, la pasión de UK se esfumó en segundos, empujando a América haciéndole caer al césped.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí alcohólico degenerado? – rugió UK.

- Amour, esto si que sabe a tierra – degustaba cada galleta para enseguida escupirla.

- ¡Waaah! No te comas mis galletas – le arrebató la pequeña canastilla – no puede ser mis galletas, mis preciadas galletas… - sollozaba viéndolas, algunas estaban mordisqueadas, otras hechas polvo – fueron un regalo de las hadas del bosque.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – miró Francia con malestar, pero sobre todo disgusto ante la reacción infantil de UK.

- Francia, ¿por qué siempre tienes que estar metiendo tus narices en todo lo que hago? – reclamó América quien ya se había puesto de pie.

- Eso es por que un caballero como yo, amante del lo bello y sublime de este mundo no puede permitir que un mono como tú, fanático de la comida rápida y los juegos de bárbaros -señalando el bat de béisbol que por alguna desconocida razón aún sostenía América en sus manos – contaminen a Europa.

- Oi, Francia ¿qué te pasa?, si yo soy el héroe que rescatará a Europa de la mala comida de UK, protegerá los deseos transexuales de Escocia, los librará de la idiotez de Italia y de las salchichas alemanas – estaba de lleno en su pose heroica y pasional - … que por cierto, serían grandiosas para mejorar nuestros hot dogs – de repente le asaltó una idea – sí, sí… ese tamaño, y la anchura… son perfectas – esta hablando solo al parecer.

- Que tipo tan más ordinario – miró como si se tratara de la cosa más repugnante que pudiese engendrar el universo.

- Lárgate – apareció UK, que al parecer se ha curado ya de su depresión.

- No quiero – sentenció Francia, tratando así de retar al inglés.

- Eres odioso – recriminó UK, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Hmm? – examinó detenidamente al británico.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó con fastidio, no le agradaba en lo absoluto las miradas que le lanzaba el francés.

- UK, ¿no te gustaría que te ayudara a secarte? – repentinamente rodeo su estrecha y firme cintura.

- ¡Kya!, ¡aléjate de mí! – empujaba con ambas manos el pecho de Francia.

- No te muevas tanto que así onii-chan no podrá secarte – forcejeaba con Inglaterra, deseaba someterle aunque disfrutaba a lo grande que el británico se resistiera.

- ¡Q-quítate imbécil! – ahora mantenía una lucha por apartar la cara de Francia, que parecía querer besarle - ¡ah, tu barba me pica!.

- ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, eh? – se mofaba a la vez que competía por domarle.

- ¿Eh? – los gritos de UK le sacaron de sus futuros proyectos con la carne teutona.

¿Y ahora que vas a hacer héroe?, UK está siendo atacado por el ardiente libido de Francia, ¿podrás salvarlo?, ¿dejarás que Francia domine a Inglaterra?, ¿tendrás un pan lo suficientemente grande para las salchichas alemanas? ¿algún día Italia-kun dejará de ser un tonto?, éstas y otras preguntas será contestadas en el próximo capítulo, o… tal ves nunca hahaha.

**Comentarios.-** Este es mi primer fanfic, amo este manga más que a ninguno… no, eso es mentira – ríe como posesa – pero ahorita el /UK es mi OTP, esto apenas comienza, así que esperen por el próximo capítulo.


	2. Pijamas al estilo americano

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ~ Axis Powers le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei_, así que para mi desgracia los grandiosos personajes no son míos, y por ello aún Alemania no se ha comido a Italia, ni Rusia se ha devorado a todos los países como Lituania, Letonia, y bla bla.

**Aclaraciones:** Prefiero usar el nombre de los países, por que los otros que les pusieron me dan flojera además me ahorro tiempo escribiendo.

**Capítulo #02** – Pijamas al estilo americano

- ¿Qué pasó con tu ataque? – estiró la mano de UK para limpiar delicadamente con su lengua cada uno de los dedos del inglés, que estaban cubiertos de azúcar. Al parecer estuvo arrojándole lo que quedaban de las galletas como si éstas fueran una especie de granadas o algo similar. - ¿se te acabaron las municiones? – Francia guiñó el ojo para introducirse a la boca el dedo índice del británico.

- _¡Tsk!, he tenido que sacrificar el regalo de las hadas con este cara de vino_ – su cuerpo sufría pequeñas convulsiones como respuesta al ataque francés - ¡Ah! – no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir como los labios embriagantes de su contrario parecían engullir su dedo.

- Hum, ¿qué fue eso? Acaso, ¿la rendición? – habló una vez que retiro el dedo índice de UK.

- Eso tu crees – trató de sonreír bajo aquella desesperación que le producía al sentir que el francés iba ganando terreno rápidamente.

- Aquí hace falta un poco más de té – atrajo aún más a UK hacia su pecho - ¿de lilas o de rosas? – preguntó con su voz melodiosa.

- De ninguno idiota – contestó sonrojado por el calor que le invadía al sentir el roce de Francia consigo mismo.

- ¿O de…? – Francia llevó la palma de Inglaterra hasta sus labios para besarla.

- ¡¿Qué te parece negro?! – una voz estalló en la escena.

- Negro está b-… - cortó la comulación a darse cuenta del dueño de ese estrepitoso sonido - ¿eh? – se giró en dirección de donde parecía provenir el ruido.

- ¡Drink it! – sin piedad atacó a Francia lanzándole la tetera.

- ¿Ah? – antes de que pudiera defenderse la jarra de té se estrelló en su frente, hiriéndole. Y por si no fuera poco la bebida hirviente le quemó por completo; sin duda una agresión bastante certera y rastrera por parte de América que bien podría haber hecho que Francia saliera con el rabo entre las patas. - ¡Ahhh! Mi rostro mi hermoso rostro – soltó a UK para palparse toda la cara - ¡Hijo de ****! ¡¿qué te has creído **** imitación barata de UK? – bramó con furia, ese ataque si que no lo vio venir, pues estaba de metido por completo entre su disputa con Inglaterra.

- ¿Ha?, ¿por qué me insultas así?, no te equivoques Francia yo no soy como UK – alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca de disgusto – prefiero el café a esa porquería de té – sacó la lengua como muestra de asco.

- … - miró rabioso por un momento a América - ¿es así como lo has educado? – se volvió a UK – mira lo que me hizo, ha dañado patrimonio importante de la nación francesa – sollozaba, mientras se apuntaba a la herida que tenía en la frente.

- Ese idiota emancipado no se parece en nada a mí – señalaba a USA que se puso a abanicar el aire ignorando por completo los insultos de las dos naciones.

- Pero si es igual de tarado que tú – alzó aún más la voz Francia.

- ¿Tarado?, ¡heeeee!, mira quien lo dice imbécil borracho de cuarta – contestaba con la misma pasión o incluso mayor que el otro.

- UK de… - pero antes de terminar, Francia sintió como la herida de su frente se abría cada vez que aumentaba el tono de voz - ¡me largo! – cubriéndose la lesión abandonó la batalla con lo único que le quedaba y unas ganas terribles por embriagarse en la primer bar para olvidar sus penas – adieu.

- Sí, ¡lárgate! ha… ha… - respiraba torpe y con dificultad, la pelea lo dejó agotado, agitado y bastante fastidiado.

- Oi, UK ¿no tendrás una bola de béisbol entre tus cosas? – seguía abanicando pero ahora con un dejo de decepción.

- ¡Tú también ya lárgate! – vociferó tan fuerte que sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y las lágrimas afloraron entre sus ojos jade.

- Pero que amargado eres UK… - hizo un puchero.

- ¡Cállate!, no quiero ver tu estúpida cara ni un min-… - ante tanta agitación la vista se le nubló, la rabieta le estaba acalorando demasiado, tanto, que provocó que su cuerpo se desvaneciera y con ello su conciencia.

- ¡Hey!, ¿estás bien? – preguntó América, quien inmediatamente había tomado entre sus brazos al abatido UK.

- …no… te… incu… - solo balbucea ya en un estado ajeno a la conciencia.

- Resististe bien, estoy orgulloso – susurró con ternura América al ver el rostro dormilón de UK, al cuál sostenía entre sus brazos – ha, eres casi tan bueno como yo – se mofó, ahora era su oportunidad, al menos el británico no le diría lo contrario – descansa… - apartó con suavidad los rubios cabellos que caían en la albina frente de Inglaterra.

No era para menos que UK cayera rendido en brazos de quien menos hubiera deseado, pues mantuvo una lucha hasta el final contra Francia, había salido victorioso e incluso soportó las tonterías de un sujeto que se autonombraba el héroe del mundo.

- Nn~ - gimió dulce mientras se movía con deleite entre las sabanas - ¿ah? – abrió los ojos lenta y pasadamente - ¿d-dónde estoy? – se incorporó. Al parecer estaba en su casa, dentro de su recámara - … - examinó con cuidado la habitación - ¿mmm? – se tocó el pecho observando que ahora iba vestido en pijama - ¿y esto? – cuestionó confundido.

- No podía meterte a la cama con ese apestoso olor a té – después de eso sonrió desde la puerta como si hubiese obtenido la victoria de algo, para enseguida encaminarse hasta la cama donde estaba UK.

- Eso quiere decir que… - la idea le fulminó por completo – que tú… - el terror se propagaba con rapidez por todo su bello rostro.

- ¡Yes~! – asintió extasiado y feliz, al ver la expresión de UK.

- ¡NOOOOO! – llevándose las manos a la cabeza chilló como nunca, tan fuerte que incluso los asiáticos pudieron escucharle – tú… ¿cómo te has atrevido? – se paró sobre la cama, sus respiraciones se volvieron salvajes.

- Oi, cálmate UK – disfrutaba a lo grande la rabieta del Reino Unido.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – desde su postura se inclinó lo suficiente para sujetar a América del cuello de la chamarra que vestía.

- ¿Hum? – miró con detenimiento la linda cara que tenía en ese momento UK, el rubor de sus pómulos y el fuego en sus ojos lo hacían ver delicioso - ¿por qué te avergüenzas tanto?, no seas tan rupestre – dijo con insolente júbilo.

- Eres un descarado, y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo – sus labios sonrieron irónicos.

- Acaso es… - ahora era el mismo quien se acercaba al irascible Inglaterra.

- A-ah – se sonrojó por el repentino acercamiento con las tierras americanas.

- ¿Por qué vi tu lindo y pequeño trasero? – y sin el permiso de UK le acarició con ambas manos los glúteos.

- ¡! – se erizó ante el contacto de América, el rubor de sus mejillas se propagó por toda su cara, sus características cejas temblaban al igual que sus exquisitos labios - ¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO! – lo pateó enérgicamente para así echarlo de su habitación.

- ¡Oh!, América-san ¿ya se despertó UK-san? – se acercó a América que se encontraba en el suelo frente a la puerta de la recámara de Inglaterra.

- Hahaha, así es Lituania – se puso de pie para sobarse en el lugar donde le propinó la patada UK – ¡hey! Thank you! por haberte hecho cargo de UK – se acomodaba los lentes.

- No ha sido nada – sonrió forzadamente - _pero la verdad es que fue un gran esfuerzo bañarlo_ – recordó su lucha en la bañera con un semiconsciente Inglaterra.

- ¡Oh god! – exclamó al ver una grieta en la mica derecha de sus gafas.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, América-san? – se acercó Lituania preocupado ante la reacción del héroe.

- Se han roto mis lentes – hizo una mueca como la que haría un pequeño al ver tirado por accidente su delicioso helado sobre el sucio suelo. – UK tendrá que comprarme unos nuevos – fue entonces cuando el rubio padre de las hamburguesas sonrió de una forma extraña.

- ¿Crees que acepte? – cuestionó incrédulo Lituania.

- ¡Of course~! – le guiñó el ojo – aún no le ha dado las gracias su salvador hohoho – se hecho a reír ante aquella idea que se originaba en su cerebro.

¿Qué está planeando ésta vez el héroe? ¿algún día descubrirá la verdad UK? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Lituania cuando UK se entere de que fue quien vio su pequeño trasero? ¿Cómo es que América sabe que UK tiene el trasero pequeño? Y Francia, ¿tendrá que someterse a alguna cirugía para que no le quede ninguna cicatriz?, éstas y muchas más preguntas serán contestadas… algún día hahaha! Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Comentarios.-** Zzzzzzzzzz…-Chocokoreto se ha quedado en la Babia-


	3. Cómo un héroe se convierte en un villano

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ~ Axis Powers le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei_, así que para mi desgracia los grandiosos personajes no son míos, y por ello aún Alemania no se ha comido a Italia, ni Rusia se ha devorado a todos los países como Lituania, Letonia, y bla bla.

**Aclaraciones:** Prefiero usar el nombre de los países, por que los otros que les pusieron me dan flojera además me ahorro tiempo escribiendo. Además de que las letras cursivas son los pensamientos de los países.

**Capítulo #03** – Cómo un héroe se convierte en un villano

- Ese idiota… - sentado sobre la cama abrazando una almohada decía un poco molesto, y al parecer aún no podía deshacerse del sonrojo – como pudo – solo de recordar las caricias que le propinó América a su trasero le hacían arder en vergüenza - ¡hasta aquí llega nuestro tratado de paz! – aventó hasta la puerta con enojo la almohada – ha… ha… - de pie sobre su cama jadeaba con dificultad. Vamos que Inglaterra se sulfura muy rápido.

Un toc toc se escucho al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó de mala gana, corriendo hasta el borde de la cama esperanzado en que se tratase de un idiota americano.

- Soy Lituania, UK-san ¿puedo pasar? – dijo una vocecilla amable.

- Ah – y aunque no lo quisiera admitir por un momento creyó que se trataría de 'ese' idiota – pasa Lituania – se metió entre las cobijas.

- Veo que ya te sientes mejor UK-san – se adentró a la habitación llevando entre las manos una charola de plata con alimentos – aquí tienes, espero que te guste – colocó con sumo cuidado la bandeja sobre una mesita de madera la cual subió a la cama para que así el inglés pudiera comer sin tener que levantarse – es muy importante que recuperes tus fuerzas, después de la batalla de Francia quedaste bastante abatido – se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama.

- _Ese imbécil_ – pensó al recordar la deslumbrante sonrisa francesa – que desagradable… - murmuró haciendo una cara como si se le hubiesen venido las náuseas.

- ¿Pasa algo, UK-san? – preguntó curioso al notar las expresiones de Inglaterra.

- N-no nada – contestó olvidándose de aquel ebrio – no te hubieras molestado – habló al momento en que destapaba el plato para así poder ver el contenido de lo que sería su comida.

- Descuida no lo hice – sonrió observando al otro.

- Esto… - al ver el contenido se heló por completo.

- Ha sido América-san quien lo preparó – habló emocionado Lituania.

- ¿Qué porquería es esto? – dijo entre dientes, su rostro adquirió un color verde frunciendo así el ceño.

- ¿Eh?, ¿hay algo que no te ha gustado?, UK-san – se levantó de su asiento extrañado al escuchar la respuesta del británico.

- Debe ser una pesadilla,… - tomó tembloroso la taza para inclinarla un poco y así poder apreciar lo que tenía. ¡BINGO!, no había duda alguna era café.

- América-san dijo que era tu comida favorita, es increíble como a pesar de que se independizó aún no se ha olvidado de ti – hablaba contento sin sospechar lo que en verdad pasaba por la mente de UK en esos momentos.

- ¡¿Dé qué va ese morón?! – aventó la mesita con todo y charola - ¡Ni crea que me voy a tragar esa asquerosa hamburguesa! – estalló comenzando a gritar colérico.

- ¡Waaaah!, cálmate UK-san – trató de tranquilizar a Inglaterra.

- ¡Esto es la guerra!, ¿dónde está ese mocoso? – comenzó a arrojar en cualquier dirección de la habitación las demás almohadas así como las cobijas y todo lo que tuviera al alcance.

- ¡Yiii! – chilló Lituania quien esquivaba los objetos - _¡América-san! ¡Sálvame! _– lloriqueaba ante la rabieta de UK.

Mientras tanto en la cocina del castillo inglés el emperador de las hamburguesas se reía ante el tumulto que llegaba hasta sus oídos.

- Hahaha, ese UK se ha enamorado de mis deliciosas hamburguesas, esto es sin duda LOVE, L-O-V-E, yeah! – soltó una estrepitosa carcajada elevando al cielo la espátula con la que estaba volteando la carne – hahaha.

En ese momento sonó la tetera -hizo un ruido similar al de un silbido- sacando así de su celebración al héroe.

- ¡Ou!, el café ya está listo – dejó de lado su risa para apagar la estufa - O.K.!, es hora de tomar una taza de café al estilo americano – se sentó en el comedor aún vestido con el delantal el cual tenía grabado en el pecho 'COOKIN' HERO'.

Y después de un rato, UK por fin se había tranquilizado un poco –al parecer por que se quedó sin cosas que aventar-.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, UK-san? – decía Lituania nervioso, que ahora recogía los restos del antiguo reloj suizo del inglés.

- ¿Dónde está ese idiota? – preguntó desviando su rostro para que así Lituania no pudiera ver la expresión que tenía en ese momento.

- ¿Te refieres a América-san? – volvió a sentarse en el sillón.

- ¿A cuál otro? – preguntó fastidiado volviéndose a Lituania, él cual ahora veía con claridad el rubor en sus mejillas.

- Pues está Francia-san, Italia-kun,… - empezó a enlistar a todas las naciones a las que Inglaterra consideraba unos verdaderos idiotas.

- ¡Me refiero al imbécil que me dio como comida basura! – alzó la voz, esta vez sonrojado más que enojado.

- Está en el jardín – contestó feliz, sin molestarle si quiera la reacción de UK.

- ¿Hum? ¿Y qué hace allí? – alzó la ceja, algo no le agradó de aquella respuesta.

- Lo está arreglando – colocó lo que quedó del reloj sobre el buró más próximo a él – el jardín quedó hecho un desastre después de tu pelea con Francia-san, como estabas muy agotado y debías descansar, América-san como buen vecino… - hablaba de una forma gentil, y hasta cierto punto comprensiva.

- _¿Buen vecino dices?, no me hagas reír, consíguete primero un mapa y de paso un diccionario_ – pensó.

- Se ha ofrecido a arreglarlo – volteó a ver a UK quien miraba con asombro las palabras que le decía Lituania.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó en voz baja sin poder evitar sonreír enormemente.

- Él te estima mucho UK-san, después de todo aprehendió de ti como ser lo que es ahora – sonrió con amabilidad.

- _América_ – pensó entusiasmado, se le veía tan feliz que el esmeralda de sus ojos brillaba intensamente.

Pero no le duró por mucho tiempo la alegría pues un estruendoso sonido llegó hasta su habitación acompañado de un pequeño temblor.

- ¿Eh? – Lituania se apoyó en la cabecera de la cama del Reino Unido, poniendo una cara de extrañeza.

- ¿Ah? – en cambio UK pestañeo confundido sin que sus dulces labios dejaran de sonreír.

Sin perder más tiempo salieron ambas naciones al jardín de donde parecía provenir el ruido.

- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo estúpido?! – gritó UK enfurecido, que aún estaba en pijama y solo llevaba encima de sus hombros una bata blanca.

- Good morning!, UK – saludó América que ahora llevaba una playera que decía 'WORKIN' HERO' – al parecer ya te has recuperado – sonrió cínico – te has tardado eh, de verdad que eres lento, si no estuviera aquí lo más seguro es que Alemania y Nihon ya te hubieran atacado – lanzó soberbio y hasta cierto punto orgulloso.

Si no recuerdo mal te dije que te largaras – la ira poco a poco se cernía sobre él.

- No estarás hablando enserio, ¿verdad, UK? – negó con la mano.

- Oi – quería de verdad contenerse, pero las actitudes arrogantes de . no ayudaban mucho.

- Mejor relájate y observa como mejoro tu anticuado jardín hahaha – rió escandalosamente.

- Oh, veo que has estado trabajando muy duro América-san – se acercó Lituania a contemplar los avances de la reconstrucción del parque de juego de UK.

- Yeah, Lituania le he estado haciendo algunos cambios y es que antes era un lugar bastante boring~, así que ahora yo América me encargaré de que se convierta en la próxima atracción mundial – tomó su pose de héroe.

- ¡Idiota!, ¿me puedes decir para que coños voy a querer un McDonalds en mi jardín? – estalló al ver que el primer cambio en el lugar fuese el establecer un local de esa horrorosa cadena de hamburguesas.

- Vamos UK no seas negativo, además el lago que tenías apestaba y estaba lleno de lama – replicó sin darle mucha importancia al enojo del británico.

- ¿D-destruiste mi lago? – esa noticia le atravesó el corazón como una daga.

- Yes~! – contestó alegre USA.

- ¿El lago donde los unicornios bebían agua? – se encaminó hasta el McDonalds con una mirada empapada ligeramente por lo que parecían ser lágrimas.

- Eh, ¿estás bien UK? – sonrió forzadamente al ver la expresión en el bello rostro del inglés.

- Ya no podrán beberla más – ignoraba en ese momento lo que le decía América.

- Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? – estiró su mano para tratar de alcanzar a UK, comenzaba a sentirse culpable al ver al mayor sumido en una especie de desesperación.

- Te has pasado un poquito, ¿no crees América-san? – dijo Lituania con una sonrisita que más que alegría pintaba tristeza.

- Esto… ah… UK… yo… - no sabía que decir, por una vez en la vida el héroe no se sentía como tal.

- Ahora solo me quedan estas hamburguesas de mierda, ya no podré verlos más, no podré ya verlos; a partir de hoy me convertiré en un idiota como esos sucios americanos y… - ya no era dueño de sí mismo, la terrible idea de ya no ver a sus criaturas mitológicas le destrozaba por completo.

- Oi, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? – preguntó con cierto júbilo en sus palabras.

- ¡! – se volvió hacia USA, en su rostro había plasmada una terrible expresión, ese comentario le ofendió enormemente y América no tenía idea de ello; lo lastimó, le robó algo muy preciado y lo único que hacía el héroe era reírse y encima decirle que había exageraba las cosas. Sus ojos jade se inundaron de lágrimas que corrieron por sus tersas y enrojecidas mejillas, sus labios temblaban suaves tratando de contener el llanto - ¡TE ODIO! – gritó para echarse a correr hasta la casa.

Después de la reacción de Inglaterra, el silencio inundó todo lo que quedaba del jardín, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el héroe del mundo se sentía como el villano del cuento.

América, ¿qué has hecho?, ¿acaso creíste que un McDonalds es la solución a todo?, ¿todavía tienen la promoción de la BigMac?, ¿qué pasara con tus gafas que aún siguen rotas? ¿UK de verdad romperá sus relaciones con América?, ¿Lituania aprehenderá a no olvidar colocar el queso amarillo después de los pepinillos?, estas y otras preguntas más serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo! Good bye my friends~

**Comentarios.-** Anda que no creí que me salieran así el capítulo, incluso el título era diferente cuando empecé a escribirlo en mi cuaderno pero por alguna extraña razón quedó así hahaha ni modo pobre América, que vea que no todo el mundo lo cree héroe. Pero no se preocupe amo al niño y para el próximo tal ves UK deje de lado su orgullo y terquedad y le dé algo al menso de América.


	4. Decir gracias es tan dificil

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ~ Axis Powers le pertenece a _Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei_, así que para mi desgracia los grandiosos personajes no son míos, y por ello aún Alemania no se ha comido a Italia, ni Rusia se ha devorado a todos los países como Lituania, Letonia, y bla bla.

**Aclaraciones:** Prefiero usar el nombre de los países, por que los otros que les pusieron me dan flojera además me ahorro tiempo escribiendo. Además de que las letras cursivas son los pensamientos de los países.

**Capítulo #04** – Decir gracias es tan difícil

- Eres un tonto – dijo para esconder su rostro en la almohada que en ese instante abrazaba. ¿Era así como su aliado quería ayudarle?, debía ser una broma, y una de muy mal gusto, pues estaba claro de que América quería romper toda unión con Inglaterra y por eso había hecho 'eso'. Sus lágrimas humedecieron el bordado de la funda de su almohada, un casi inaudible lamento apenas se percibía en toda la habitación. Poco a poco comenzó a sumirse en un profundo sueño, estaba cansado de llorar.

Y en lo que aún quedaba del jardín de UK, Lituania y . meditaban como buscar la reconciliación con el terco británico.

- América-san, ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? – bebía su malteada sentado en una de las mesitas de McDonalds.

- Pedir otra, hey you! guy! Tráeme otra bigmac – levantó la mano desde su lugar para pedir animadamente al mesero.

- _N-no me refería a eso_ – pensó un poco decepcionado por la respuesta de América.

- ¡Wahaha!, sin duda son las mejores del mundo – dijo antes de llevarse a la boca la enorme hamburguesa.

- UK-san ahora debe estar muy triste – desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal más próximo a él para poder apreciar el cielo.

- ¡Delicious! – continuaba degustado el alimento tratando así de no escuchar lo que decía Lituania.

- Me pregunto ¿si podrá esta vez recuperarse? – bajó la mirada para ver a través del vidrio unas pequeñas mariposas revolotear en los narcisos que se encontraban a lo lejos, en un lugar que aún no se encontraba afectado por la modernidad americana.

- Stop! Stop! – clamó América, dejando de comer pues ahora si que lucía fastidiado – deja de decir cosas como esas a la hora de la comida, me estás arruinando el momento, ¿sabes? – frunció el ceño.

- Lo lamento mucho América-san no quise hacerlo pero es que… - sonrió apenado, no quería molestarlo al contrario.

- Él no es tan débil… - murmuró desviando su mirada.

- América-san – se entusiasmo al escuchar las palabras del héroe - ¡ah!, mejor acabemos de comer para llevarle una mcpollo a UK-san que debe tener hambre – animado comenzó a comerse las papas fritas.

- Oi, Lituania ¿en verdad quieres que me perdone? – lo miró aterrorizado con una mezcla de sorprendido, esa idea de Lituania era suicida, parecía no haber entendido el principal motivo por el que el inglés se había molestado; obvio, si le llevaban una hamburguesa terminarían por perder la mínima oportunidad de reconciliarse, claro, si es que aún la había.

Por otro lado UK seguía dormitando, habían sido muchas emocionas en un solo día. Aunque no le duraría mucho el descanso ya que unas visitas inesperadas arribaron a su hogar.

- ¡Wuaaa! – exclamó al ver a Inglaterra ahogado en lo que parecía ser un dulce sueño.

- ¡Shhh!, no hagas ruido Italia-kun – pidió con delicadeza.

- Nee~ Nihon, yo también quiero dormir como UK – se llevó el dedo a los labios e hizo un tierno puchero.

- Ya abra tiempo para ello, por ahora debe-… - pero el japonés fue ignorado por completo - ¡¿qué estás haciendo Italia-kun?! – gritó sonrojado al ver a Italia quien se estaba quitando la ropa.

- Sólo será un ratito~ - sonrió despreocupado.

- Nn~ - y con tanto alboroto Inglaterra comenzó a despertar.

- No puede ser, hemos despertado a UK-san – dijo preocupado al ver como el inglés se movía entre las cobijas.

- ¿Mmm? – se sentó sobre la cama, tallándose los ojos con delicadeza – ¿qué pasa aquí? – entre abrió sus orbes y bostezó – ah, Nihon, eres tú y… - miró hacia Italia quien solo estaba en boxers - ¡¿Italia?! ¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué estás en ropa interior?! – gritó asombrado sin poder evitar sonrojarse, esa imagen si que le sacó por completo de su somnolencia.

Después de ese alboroto y de que Italia se vistiera nuevamente, un menos sorprendido UK cuestionaba el motivo de dicha visita.

- Queríamos saber como estabas – dijo cortés Japón que se encontraba sentando en un sillón próximo a la cama de Inglaterra.

- Escuchamos que Francia-nii-chan te atacó, y por eso decidimos venir a verte UK~ – dijo Italia que apoyó su mentón sobre la colcha de la cama de UK.

- ¡Tsk! – chasquearon sus labios – gracias – contestó apenado.

- UK~ - pronunció con júbilo – Nihon y yo te trajimos unos obsequios para que así te alivies más rápido – sonrió inocente; estaba contento de poder ayudar a Inglaterra pese a lo que le dijo Alemania esa mañana cuando le dijo que iría con Japón a visitar a UK.

- Este es mío, espero que te guste UK-san – le extendió una cajita con un decorado a base de camelias y gruyas – es té verde – sonrió gentilmente.

- Muchas gracias Nihon – tomó la cajita contento incluso sus ojos brillaban, pues el té era una de sus cosas favoritas; colocó la caja aún lado de él.

- ¡Genial!~ yo también quiero probar el té de Nihon – decía de una forma encantadora Italia al ver el regalo del hijo del sol naciente.

- En otra ocasión te traeré a ti también Italia-kun – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Grazie~ - le devolvió la sonrisa – y este es el mío~ - le extendió una caja con un enorme moño rojo – es algo que me dieron Gana y Camerún.

- ¿Hum? – alzó una ceja – _¿qué le habrán dado esos?_ – atraído por la curiosidad abrió el regalo encontrándose con… - ¿muñecas? – contempló confundido.

- Qué lindo~, ¿nee Nihon? – exclamó con frenesí Italia – una eres tú UK, otra es América y la última es Francia-nii-chan – replicó alegre y con total inocencia.

- ¡Ah!, UK-san no tienes por que aceptar el regalo, Italia-kun no sabía lo que en realidad contenía ese… - rogó por que Inglaterra le devolviera el obsequio.

- ¡¿Heee!?, ¿pero qué dices Nihon?, si son muy tiernas, ¿nee~ UK? – triste buscaba apoyo en el Reino Unido.

- Ah – asintió, y en sus labios se moldeó una exquisita e irónica sonrisa – es el regalo perfecto Italia – la expresión en su rostro era bastante malvada.

- A-ah… - al ver la cara que tenía en es momento UK tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Haha~ - reía Italia con absoluta dulzura sin sospechar lo que le había regalado al británico.

- Será mejor que dejemos a UK-san descansar Italia-kun, además si no estamos cuando Alemania-san regrese se enojará – tomó de la mano a Italia para jalarle hasta la entrada de la habitación.

- Ciao~ UK – se despedía con avidez.

- Hasta pronto UK-san – hizo una reverencia, y sin perder tiempo abandonó la recámara acompañado de Italia.

- Ha llegado el momento del contraataque – tomó las muñecas con la forma de Francia y América – yo, UK encargaré de que paguen todo lo que me han hecho pasar – condujo la muñeca con la forma de . hasta su boca y la mordió.

Aún en el McDonalds, América de pronto y por alguna extraña razón dejó de comer sus deliciosas hamburguesas.

- ¡Ou! – dejó de lado la bigmac para llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Sucede algo, América-san? – interrogó Lituania preocupado.

- Me duele la cabeza – se quejó, cerrando incluso el ojo derecho.

- Creo que has comido demasiadas hamburguesas y por eso… - sonrió nervioso por la reacción que pudiera tener el norteamericano ante su comentario.

- Never!, eso no puede ser el motivo – se quejó con un tono infantil – esto debe ser por otra cosa.

Volviendo a la habitación de un vengativo y colérico UK.

- No cabe duda de que el vudú es algo que realmente han sabido desarrollar a la perfección esos países africanos, con esto me vengaré de ese viejo degenerado y de ese cerebro de hamburguesa – la ira ardía en sus esmeraldas y sus labios carmines sonreían.

Regresando una vez más con le héroe que luchaba por continuar con su merienda.

- Yo, p-puedo… Let's do it! ¡América! – se esforzaba por llevarse lo que quedaba de la hamburguesa a la boca.

- América-san no sigas – rogaba Lituania al ver la terquedad de Estados Unidos.

- N-no problem, y-yo… - con todas sus fuerzas intentó una vez más introducirla.

- Ahhh – aterrorizado veía la lucha de América.

- C-casi – estaba a unos milímetros de conseguirlo - ¡! – cuando de pronto sintió como un calambre le recorría todo su territorio, el cual le paralizó - ¡Oh my god! – gritó antes de dejarse caer.

- ¡Waaaah! ¡América-san! – gritó histérico al ver a Estados Unidos inconciente con la cara en la mesa y la mirada extraviada - ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – paranoico miraba a todos lados.

Como pudo, Lituania llevó hasta el sanitario del establecimiento al inconciente América.

- ¡Buagh! – vomitaba América las 18 bigmacs que se había devorado; del otro lado de la puerta Lituania escucha el concierto que efectuaba el norteamericano.

- ¿Té encuentras bien, América-san? – cuestionó preocupado.

- Y-yes – apenas si contestó, enseguida intentó sonreír pero le regresaron las nauseas, volviendo así a hundir la cabeza en el inodoro - ¡buagh!.

- Y-ya veo – se dijo en voz baja bastante impresionado – creo que será mejor que durante un tiempo no vuelvas a comer hamburguesas, América-san – dijo con la mayor sutileza posible.

- What?! – despegó la cara del retrete.

- Es por tu propio bien, América-san – insistió con gentileza.

- ¡No! Are you kidding?, no puedo vivir sin ellas, ¡eso sería horrible!, es como una película de terror coreana – gritó desde le baño histérico ante la idea.

- Lo mismo debió sentir UK-san al saber que ya no podría ver a sus queridos unicornios, ¿no crees? – habló con tristeza.

- ¡¿Ah?! – aquello le desmoronó por completo; le dolió, incluso más que la posible idea de ya no poder comer hamburguesas por el resto de su vida… Lo había olvidado, pero Lituania se lo había recordado, aquello que tanto deseaba ignorar. Sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, es cierto que disfrutaba de hacer enojar a UK, pero nunca habría hecho algo que lo lastimara. Pero no fue así. Le hirió, ¿y que era lo que hacía él?, ponerse a comer hamburguesas y esperar a que él mismo UK lo superara por su cuenta, y así él se acercaría como si nada, pues después de todo un héroe no pide disculpas, ¿o sí?. Se paró, camino hasta el lavamanos, lavó su cara, se miró fijamente en el espejo y sacando toda su determinación y valentía salió del baño en busca del perdón.

- ¡E-espérame América-san! – vociferó Lituania quien se quedó atrás.

En la recámara de Inglaterra, la nación disfrutaba de su dulce y deliciosa venganza.

- Ahora mismo debes estar lloriqueando por no poder comerte tus asquerosas hamburguesas – sonreía perverso mientras clavaba otro alfiler en la capital de América – te lo mereces idiota – la última palabra salió de sus labios en un tono débil y hasta quebradizo, él no era así, no con aquellas personas a las que quería; si hubiera sido Francia o Rusia, e incluso cualquier otro no le habría dolido tanto – yo… - agachó un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ocultar sus hermosos ojos jade entre sus cabellos rubio cenizo – _'Está en el jardín', 'Lo está arreglando', 'Té estima mucho UK-san'_ – las palabras que le dijera Lituania momentos atrás vinieron a su mente en ese instante. Era cierto, después de todo lo ocurrido fue él quien le ayudó y cuidó, incluso le preparó la comida, ¿y qué hizo él?, gritarle y decirle que lo odiaba cuando lo que debió decir era 'gracias'. Se levantó de su cama, aun en pijama, se calzó las pantuflas y corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación; quería verlo, decirle que no lo odiaba y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho. Giró la manija y empujó la puerta para salir de la recámara, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a América allí, frente a él.

- ¿UK? – sus bellos ojos azules contemplaron asombrados, pues no esperaba que el inglés le dejara entrar con facilidad y mucho menos que le abriera la puerta.

- A-… - solo pudo decir la primera letra de su nombre, y es que no contaba con encontrase tan rápido con el mocoso emancipado.

- ¿E-estabas llorando? – preguntó afectuoso al ver las mejillas de Inglaterra sonrosadas, sus ojos esmeraldas nublados y sus largas pestañas empapadas.

- Y-yo – bajó su mirada, apretó la perilla de la puerta; estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir por lo que comenzó a temblar.

- … - su expresión estaba llena de tristeza, el ver a su querido Reino Unido en ese estado le hacía sentir como lo pero del mundo, cerró sus ojos, tomó aire y suspiro para decir con suavidad – lo siento - tratando así de no perturbar más al mayor – no quise herirte, yo… - comenzó a hablar, le costaba demasiado expresar sus sentimientos y más cuando sabía que se había equivocado, incluso no pudo evitar ruborizarse - me he comportado como un tonto, no creí que fuera tan importante para ti ese lago – se mordió el labio, rogaba, incluso rezaba el héroe para que lo perdonara UK.

- … - sus exquisitos labios se abrieron un poco, parecía querer decir lago.

- … - en silencio observaba con angustia la reacción de Inglaterra, ¿qué le diría?, ¿hasta allí llegaba su acuerdo de paz?, ¿romperían toda relación?.

- G-gra… - trató de hablar; levantó su mirada y gritó con todo el corazón - ¡Gracias!.

- ¡¿Ah?! – miró sorprendido, ¿había escuchado bien?.

- Gracias, gracias – repetía una y otra vez, las lágrimas volvieron a rodar traviesas por sus blancas mejillas.

- … - sonrió con ternura ante el bello cuadro en que se había transformado Inglaterra, extendió sus brazos para abrazarle y atraerle hasta él – de nada – susurró feliz.

- No debí enojarme, yo… - hablaba entrecortado y con dificultad, quería decir tantas cosas que sentía que si no lo hacía ahora jamás volvería a mencionar palabra alguna.

- Ya, ya pasó – acariciaba con ternura la cabellera del inglés – relax darling – no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

- ¿Mmm? – escuchó al americano – ¡No te rías América! – reprochó UK al levantar su rostro para así poder ver el de .

- No lo hago – sonrió al contemplar con amor el delicado rostro de UK, tomó su mentón para atraerle lentamente; su aliento chocaba con el del mayor, esos labios de los cuales emergía lucían exquisitos.

- ¿América? – cuestionó confundido, y hasta cierto punto temeroso por la actitud del más joven.

- Yes? – contestó, para acercar sus labios con los de UK, besándole con dulzura.

- ¡! – ante la acción de América, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente, que el jade de sus iris vibrara y su cara, la cuál ardía, se tiñera de un hermoso color grana.

- See? – separó un poco su boca de la de Inglaterra para regalarle una bella sonrisa.

- Idiota – desvió su mirada para poner su mano el cara del otro y así poder empujarle para alejar un poco al americano.

- Hahaha – rió divertido ante un apenado UK.

Después de que el héroe fuese perdonado, e incluso recibiera una parte de su recompensa, Inglaterra insistió en agradecerle a América invitándole a tomar una taza de té en la terraza.

- Tú también deberías acompañarnos Lituania – decía UK mientras caminaba en dirección a la terraza.

- Gracias UK-san – contestó Lituania quien iba a lado del inglés.

- Llegamos – se detuvo – aquí tomaremos el t-… - se quedó mudo al ver lo que supone debía ser la terraza - ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?! – bramó furioso.

- Hahaha, no grites UK, después de todo, la gente ama el café – se hecho a reír América.

- ¡¿Por qué diablos convertiste mi terraza en un Starcucks?! ¿Eres imbécil o qué? ¡Yo odio el café, lo odio! – tomó al americano por el cuello comenzando a estrangularle.

- G-gah UK cálmate – pedía mientras era ahorcado por Inglaterra.

- ¡Cállate! – seguía apretando con frenesí el cuello de América.

- A-ah – y con todo su esfuerzo condujo sus manos hasta el pequeño trasero de UK para acariciarlo.

- ¡! – al sentir el contacto de las manos de América en su retaguardia se heló por completo soltando por inercia el cuello de éste.

- Ha… vaya si que es pequeño – jadeó una vez liberado pero sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- ¡Tú idiota! ¡Déjame! – intentó golpear a América pero este reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido y detuvo el golpe con una mano sin quitar la otra del trasero de UK.

- ¿Quién te dijo que como agradecimiento quería tomar té? – apretó el trasero del inglés, se inclinó hacia delante para así poder alcanzar el cuello de Inglaterra mientras detenía firmemente la mano del inglés – lo que quiero es – y sin permiso alguno besó la nívea piel del cuello del británico.

- Nn~ - cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios tratando de reprimir un dulce gemido.

- … - levantó su mirada azulada para contemplar la expresión de UK, sonrió y cerró sus ojos para comenzar a degustar aquella suave y tersa piel.

- ¡Waaah! ¡Déjame! – abrió sus ojos al sentir la húmeda lengua de América recorrer su cuello, con la mano que aún tenía libre comenzó a empujar y forcejear con el más joven.

- Haha – se irguió para así poder someter con mayor facilidad a Inglaterra y divertirse con los gestos que hacía.

- Esto… ah… UK-san, América-san – apenado por todo lo que observó, deseaba intervenir pues no quería saber lo que ocurriría si la pelea seguía.

¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere América como pago? ¿Qué pasó con Francia?, sí a América le quitó la oportunidad de comer hamburguesas ¿qué le quitó a Francia?, ¿Podrá Lituania encontrar una vida tranquila? ¿Por qué Caga y Camerún le dieron esos monitos vudú a Italia? ¿Qué hará Alemania cuando sepa que su dork se fue a pasear en campos enemigos?, éstas y otras preguntas serán contestadas el próximo capítulo, ciao!

**Comentarios.-** Fiuuu~ creí que no acababa, y es que como que me quedó algo larguito el cap, hahahah pero bueno esto apenas es una probadita del verdadero amor entre estas dos naciones, y quien sabe, puede ser que puedan aparecer otras parejas por allí. Gracias a tods los que se leen el fic.


End file.
